Une vie à la limite
by Fanny Mars
Summary: –Cuando eres joven, te parece que el mundo va a acabarse… Por esa razón, vives al límite– Suspiró con sabiduría – Drogas más alcohol, igual a Bella Swan, Edward, así soy… – dije de regreso.


**Summary**: – Cuando eres joven, te parece que el mundo va a acabarse… Por esa razón, vives al límite –Suspiró con sabiduría. – Drogas más alcohol, igual a Bella Swan, Edward, así soy… – dije de regreso.

_**Disclaimer**_: La ama, señora, y dueña del Universo Crepúsculo es Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con todos al ajedrez de fichas rojas y blancas. Y toda la familia Gilbert y Salvatore pertenece a Vampire Diaries.

.

.

.

_A piercing on you._

.

.

.

**B**_POV_

– ¡Damon tengo una estupenda idea! – grité sonriente.

El me cuestionó con la mirada, preguntándose si yo estaba sana mentalmente hablando.

– Oh vamos… No seas marica. – Dije – ¿tienes miedo? – pregunté sorprendida, sin embargo, la sonrisa aún no se me borraba.

– Solo suéltalo ya Swan – dijo intentando no temblar.

– ¡Vamos a hacernos _piercings_! – No esperé que chillara de alegría como cuando lo hacía Alice. También sabía que Damon no era fan de mis locuras, pero era el único que no estaba tan cuerdo como los demás para acompañarme a hacerlas.

– Nena, tienes tres tatuajes. ¿También quieres eso? – Preguntó temeroso de abrirse algún orificio en el cuerpo. ¡Oh vamos, hemos hecho cosas peores!

Me presento, soy Isabella Swan. Llámame Bella. No Belly, porque te golpearé, Bells solo puede llamarme mi padre y si me llamas Isa te asesino. Tengo diecisiete años pero estoy tan loca como una cabra. Me encanta vivir la vida al límite, soy alcohólica, de vez en cuando drogadicta, adicta a algunos deportes extremos y estoy totalmente viciada con la tecnología. Vivo en California pero nací en Forks, un pueblo que está perdido de la mano de Dios. Por lo tanto, no intenten buscarlo si quiera en el Google Maps, porque les dará error.

– ¿Otra vez pensando en tu vida, Bella? Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. – Le rodé los ojos.

Estábamos en medio de un descampado, totalmente solitario y el estaba despaldas a mi porque yo me había quitado mi camisa para que me hiciera fotos de la espalda, donde tenía un tatuaje.

La cámara era de esas más o menos antiguas que al tomar una foto, sale directamente enmarcada en unas líneas blancas, delgadas a los laterales y muy gorda abajo.

Ustedes entienden.

No me preocupé en ponerme camisa, y con senos al descubierto, me lancé sobre mi novio.

– Por favor… – ronroneé. Los ojos grises eléctricos se centraron en mí.

Empecé a restregarme contra él.

– Me matas Bella Swan… ¿No te parece muy morboso si tenemos sexo ahora mismo en este sitio, donde cualquiera puede vernos, pero a la vez tan deshabitado? – Su tono, ronco y áspero solo hizo que me mojase más… Lo siento, somos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil.

– ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? – Me incliné y pasé las manos por su camiseta. Damon largó un "síiiiii…." En forma de gemido – ¿quieres embestirme hasta correrte dentro de mi? ¿Quieres follarme hasta que no recuerde mi nombre? ¿Cómo me prefieres, de piernas abiertas, o a cuatro patas?... – Le besé el cuello y noté su prominente erección entre mis muslos. Sonreí en su clavícula, pobrecito…

– Si, nena. Dame todo lo que tengas… – susurró. Murmuré un 'aham' bastante sexy y pasé mi mano por su pantalón, masturbándolo ligeramente. Damon se acercó a mí para besarme, presa de la excitación pero le negué con mi dedo.

– ¿Quieres sexo? Pues yo quiero un _piercing_ – Dije como si nada y me levanté. Dejándolo tendido en el césped, excitado, acalorado y probablemente más tarde, de castigo, tendría sexo duro… Pero no me importaba. Sonreí y lo miré por sobre mi hombro.

Me miraba el culo.

_Como amo a mi novio…_ Pensé mientras me encaminaba a su coche…

.

– ¿Preparada? – Preguntó nervioso Joseph, como se llamaba el chico que iba a perforarme.

– Sí

– ¿Segura?

– Que sí…

– ¿Totalmente? – Joder, si sigue, voy a coger la aguja y me voy a perforar yo misma.

– Será do… – Hasta aquí llegamos.

– ¡Que sí coño, clávalo ya! – Dije por sobre el sonido de la pelota de goma que tenía mordida, supuestamente para acallar mi dolor y distraerme.

Me introdujo la aguja y solo sentí un pequeño pinchazo, como cuando te sacan la sangre, pero esto es aún mejor porque no olía nada… Sería muy bochornoso si me desmayase por el olor.

– ¿Estás bien? – Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos una y una y otra vez. Parecía un chico preocupado quitándole la virginidad a su novia.

– Si vuelves a decir estás bien, el próximo _piercing_ me lo hago yo – Sentencié.

Me apoyé en mis codos para ver la escena. No estaba tan mal, tenía el ombligo un poco rojizo y una guía atravesando mi piel. Joseph introdujo una pequeña bolita por el tubo y tiró de él.

Por más loco que suene, sentí placer y de mi boca salió un acallado gemido.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dolió! – Lo fulminé con la mirada y terminé de tirar por el tubo, el piercing se había quedado en mi piel.

Joseph empezó a sollozar.

– Mira idiota, me da igual si eres un sensible de porquería, pero el próximo cliente que venga no puede soportar toda esta mierda tuya. Así que es un hombre, o si eres homosexual… Pues no seas tan gay. – Asintió fervientemente. Le di una ligera cachetada y luego le apunté con mi dedo índice – ¡Niño malo!

Aparté la cortina que separaba la camilla de la caja registradora. Esta tienda era realmente pequeña y no estaba muy llena, puesto que eran las ocho de la noche.

Me habían dejado hacérmelo porque venía en compañía de un mayor de edad.

– ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Damon nervioso. Me levanté mi camisa negra y se lo enseñé, a la par que lo veía yo por el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en frente.

El piercing era simplemente precioso. Algo común, pero perfecto para mí. Tenía dos bolitas, la grande abajo, y era de color rosa metálico. Sabía que este era el básico que tenía que usar, y tres meses después ya podría cambiármelo a uno que colgara.

– Es muy bonito… – Susurró tocándolo. Le di una mirada pícara la cuál correspondió y se acercó a tomar mis labios, otra vez.

Sentí su mano subiendo por mi abdomen y estaba a punto de enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para tener sexo desenfrenado aquí pero nos separamos incómodos cuando sentimos a Joseph observarnos.

Yo tengo el estómago plano, y curvas a los lados, dándome una forma de reloj de arena, por lo tanto el _piercing_ me quedaba bastante bien. Se podría decir que tenía abdominales levemente marcados, producto de todas las tardes en el gimnasio con Tiffany.

Le tecleé a mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, una loca hippie.

A ella la había conocido en Forks, éramos pequeñas, pero cuando Charlie decidió mudarse a un lugar más soleado, ya que ya estaba harto de las lúgubres sombras de Forks, Alice le hizo un berrinche a sus padres para que se mudaran también a California, los Brandon totalmente pasmados aceptaron rápidamente, por dos razones:

1. Alice daba miedo en demasía.

2. Siempre fue una persona calmada – já, con ellos, con nosotros era una maldita hiperactiva – y reservada, por lo tanto se sorprendieron cuando empezó a chillar y tirada, dando puñetazos al suelo continuamente.

Al fin sabían con qué clase de demonio convivían.

_Nenis_

Empecé escribiendo, así nos llamábamos una a la otra

_Me hice un piercing en el ombligo. ¡Maldita sea es precioso! Te lo enseñaré el lunes_

– Mándale saludos… – Escuché Damon con una voz tanto extraña, como ahogándose con algo. Miré raro a la cortina.

_Damon te manda saludos, a el también le están haciendo un piercing, solo que no se en donde. Supongo que Fanny estará con Anthony por skype. Te amo chica. _

_BeSw. _

Le di a enviar, y mientras esperaba que Alice respondiera, decidí preguntarle a Damon:

– ¿Estás bien?

No recibí contestación. Solo un… quejido. Uh, oh.

Damon no me había dicho donde demonios había decidido hacerse el piercing, ¿y si era en…?

Oh.

A grandes zancadas, abrí la cortina de golpe esperando encontrarme con el pene de mi amigo en las manos de Joseph.

– ¡Deja de perforar el pene de Da… – Mi voz se fue haciendo más suave, hasta perderse, al darme cuenta lo idiota que había sido.

No, no se estaba haciendo un agujero en el glande. Inserten suspiro de alivio de las Team Damon.

Dam tenía la lengua afuera mientras Joseph buscaba desesperadamente una aguja.

Podía verle los labios resecos desde aquí.

– Ah hola… M-me voy… – Damon me miró horrorizado y fui retrocediendo hasta salir de esa pequeña salita… Mierda, yo había pensado que… En fin.

_Mensajes (4) _

_Dios ¡qué genial! Debe ser hermoso. Estoy haciendo nota mental de ir al centro comercial para comprarte camisas que dejen tu estómago al descubierto para exhibir esa preciosidad… Como sea, Rosalie está desesperada, necesita que le compres algo…  
¿Te gustaría ir mañana a la playa? No respondas, yo se que sí. _

_Besitos de tu nenis. _

_AlBa_

Me dio algo de risa el nombre que virtualmente utilizaba Alice, AlBa.

Abrí el segundo mensaje.

_Hola cosita_

Así me llamaba con Rosalie. Mi otra mejor amiga. A ella la había conocido aquí en California apenas llegamos, no era tan hiperactiva como Alice, pero me llevaba ligeramente mejor con ella porque era igual de sádica que yo.

_Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. _

Si es comprar otro consolador, me niego en rotundo.

_No, no es comprar un consolador gordo, grueso y rosado. No señor. _

No rodé los ojos porque probablemente me daría un derrame cerebral.

_Como el lunes empezamos clases, decidí hacer una fiesta. ¿La razón? No sé, necesito alcohol en mi sistema, drogas en mi nariz y mi vagina pide a gritos un pene. _

Maldita obscena. Qué asco.

_¿Podrías ir a Too Much para comprar las bebidas y los cocteles? Compra cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra para la fiesta._

_Te ama con locura._

_Tu rubia._

Dios, como deseaba que ningún loco robara mi teléfono y difundiera estos mensajes… Se pensaría que somos lesbianas.

Abrí los otros dos mensajes. Uno era de Tiffany de hoy para el lunes por la tarde recordándome nuestra ida al gimnasio juntas, y con Rosalie – que por cierto, se llevaban de maravilla – y otro era de mi padre diciendo que estaba en casa de Harry comiendo pescado, que no se preocupara si no lo veía en casa.  
Tiffany es mi gemela rubia. Se podría decir que fue calcada. Solo que tiene los ojos verdes de Reneé, y su mismo color de pelo. Aunque Reneé se lo había teñido a pelirrojo, en fin... Era de la misma estatura que Alice.

En personalidad, yo era risueña, divertida, abierta, directa y algo mal pensada. Yo era impulsiva, sí, seamos sinceros señores, aunque me jodía un poco que tarde o temprano todo tuviera sus consecuencias, en cambio Tiffany era malhumorada, sardónica, cínica, grosera y aunque no lo pareciera, le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. También era muy vengativa. Ella se llevaba por delante a todo el mundo, y si no te gustaba su personalidad, te ibas al demonio. No le robaba dulces a los niños, no, peor.

Les robaba la cuna.

Damon salió temblando de la sala de las torturas, como yo había decidido llamarla.

– ¿Estás bien? – Repetí su pregunta. Le cogí de las manos.

– A diferencia de ti, que saliste campando de esa sala de torturas a tus anchas como si no te hubieran abierto un agujero en el ombligo… Estoy mal. – Me enseñó la lengua y sonreí. Era una pequeña protuberancia plateada que brillaba con las luces del techo.

– Me gusta.

Le pagamos a Joseph, y le dije a Dam que necesitaba pasar por Too Much, una tienda en California para bebidas, en la cual también se contrataban barmans. No opuso resistencia.

.

.

.

Intenté no reírme mientras Dam cargaba las bolsas en la parte trasera de su mierda andante.

Fallé patéticamente.

Tomé una respiración que fue cortada por otra risa. Intenté hablar y me fue imposible, al sentir que me partía en dos por las carcajadas, me puse una mano en el estomago para mantenerme unida.

– ¡Joseph! – dije bajito, porque no tenía fuerzas para hablar más alto. La risa me mataba.

– _Gay, me hizo caso…_ – Hilé sin coherencia alguna. Dam ofuscado, cogió la última bolsa que llevaba Ron, Tequila, Whisky, algunas cervezas, y licores.

– Esto es… demasiado – Los ojos me lloraban de la risa.

– Sabía que no tuve que haberte contado porque me sentí mal al salir.

– ¡_Joseph intentó besarte cuando tenías la lengua afuera_! – Chillé cuando logré encontrar un espacio sin risas.

– Lo sé. Sabía que no tenías que haberle dicho a Joseph que no fuera tan gay… Porque fue lo más gay posible, ¡y conmigo!

De repente me puse seria. Me calmé por mi bien y respiré fuertemente.

Con manos temblorosas, cogí mi Iphone, lo saqué de su funda de Paul Frank y con algunas lágrimas que enguaje dejando escapar una risita de vez en cuando, le escribí a Rosalie.

_Misión cumplida_

_BeSw._

* * *

_**She says**:_  
_ ¿Podríais perdonarme por no actualizar? Ahora mismo voy corriendo a colgar varios capítulos de "Tú mi sirena y yo tú humano" Realmente esa fue la historia que recibió mas reviews, así que tengo que mantenerla. Perdonadme, de verdad. _

_Pasaron muchas cosas personales, que no podría contar por aquí pero no tendría ningún problema explicároslo por mensaje privado. Ya vuelvo con varias historias cargadas y listas para ser publicadas._

_Bueno, es mi primer Xover, de Vampire Diaries, el cual estoy eternamente enamorada de Damon, una causa perdida, o como Gale en Hunger Games. Pero en fin. _

_Aquí veréis drogas por do quier, alcohol, muchas locuras, amor, risas, amor, sexo, y amor, y Edward, quien es sinónimo de amor._

_Espero que perdonéis a esta escritora sin manos._

_No olvídenlo, ese fue mi humor negro al aire. Besitos._

A_**lex.**_


End file.
